Refined
by Clomandrae
Summary: A moment in which Alex isn't very. Refined, that is.  Round-robin between clomle44 and Rae D. Magdon


**Title:** **Refined**

**Written by: **Clomle44 and Rae D. Magdon in round-robin

**Fandom: **L&O: SVU

**Pairing:** Alex/Olivia

**Disclaimer:** They belong to Dick Wolf, not us.

**Dedications:** To Rae's Mistress and Sez's Redhead, the beautiful women who put up with our Alex/Olivia addiction.

**Rating: MA ++++ **(basically just smut from the first line to the last)

**AN:** I (Rae) was grumpy, so she (Clom) wrote a few paragraphs of rough sex to cheer me up. I wrote back and continued the story. We kept going back and forth until we got this. I (Rae) don't like the title, but couldn't think of a better one.

* * *

...

**Refined**

...

Refined. Dignified. Powerful, but in a very restrained manner. Those were all words that most people thought of when describing Alex Cabot.

But when Olivia thought of Alex Cabot, she thought of this very moment.

The detective, lying on her back, watching as the blonde straddling her clutched the head of the bed with one hand and leaned back, her other hand scratching at Olivia's thigh. While Olivia was still in her unbuttoned jeans, shirt missing but bra still intact, Alex was completely naked. Her nipples, pink and taut in the cold air, were slightly reddened from being bitten just a little less than gently.

That was okay. Alex liked it rough.

What Olivia liked to think about, though, was how fucking hot, and how fucking tight Alex was around her fingers. Just two, two fingers were enough to fill, stretch, tempt the blonde towards a hurtling climax. If Olivia wanted to make her come softly, but fast, she used her tongue. Nothing shot Alexandra Cabot into an orgasm faster than a tongue on her clitoris. If you wanted slow, but enormous, shuddering, endless and wet, though, you fucked her. You fucked her slow, you fucked her hard, and best of all, you let her ride your hand. You let her control the pace while you controlled the depth.

You curled your fingers forward and found her g-spot as she moaned loudly.

You let the neighbors know you knew how to pleasure Alex Cabot, since she wasn't exactly quiet.

These were all things that Olivia had learned.

She also learned that it didn't matter how much your wrist ached, if Alex asked for it harder, it was impossible not to grab her hip and slam your fingers into her so deeply you could feel everything. Sometimes, Alex liked it to hurt just a little.

All these things she learned now, as streams of words that most people assumed Alex didn't even know, let alone used, poured out of the blonde's mouth. Dirty words, swear words, begging, asking for it.

She begged Olivia to make her come.

Olivia couldn't help but wonder what their colleagues would think if they knew that Alex uttered phrases like, "Oh God, Olivia, fuck me 'til I come..." or... "Harder, baby... God, hurt me, I want it so badly... fuck, you hurt me so good."

Both of which Olivia couldn't help but accede to. After all, when you got to lie under Alex Cabot's bucking, naked body, what the hell else could you do but help the woman out a little?

And she was really begging for it, poor thing, the way she rubbed herself on Olivia's hand, clutching desperately at the curling, coaxing fingers that filled her over and over again. The muscles in Olivia's wrist were beginning to burn and cramp, but she hardly cared. Her mind was consumed with _deeper, harder, more_ – just _more._

It was an incredible high, possessing a beautiful woman. This beautiful woman. Alex. In this moment, she could understand why men thought with the head in their pants instead of the one on their shoulders most of the time, even though she didn't have the proper anatomy.

What happened next only sent Olivia spiraling further into passionate insanity. Soft, white flashes of movement caught the corner of her eye, and reluctantly, she tore her gaze away from Alex's blissful expression for a moment and looked over at the wood-framed mirror, the one on top of Alex's beautifully stained drawers with the fancy wooden jewelry cases sitting in front.

Even though the lights were out in their bedroom, there was enough extra illumination drifting in from the nighttime New York streets to highlight their reflection clearly. Alex's flexing abdominal muscles, rippling with each shift of her wildly rocking pelvis. Olivia's tousled hair and well-developed shoulders. The detective was the last person in the world to stand in front of mirrors admiring her own body, but watching this, watching herself and Alex – "Oh fuck..."

"What?" Even in her half-delirious state, Alex recognized that something was different about her lover's voice. And it was hard, so hard, to make herself care about anything but the aching need between her legs, the throbbing, the hunger that only Olivia could satisfy.

"Watch," Olivia answered, tipping her chin in the direction of the mirror without breaking her rhythm for a moment. It was harsh and demanding, but nothing Alex couldn't take. Had begged to take.

When Alex looked at the mirror, she let out a low, unrestrained groan, more affected by the sight of what they were doing than she had imagined possible.

The reflection in the mirror was overwhelming enough, but the fresh pulse of warm, thick fluid that spilled out over Olivia's hand was too much. She was torn. She wanted her jeans off, was dying for some kind of stimulation, but she couldn't bear to stop what they were already doing.

Instead, she focused on the woman on top of her. She did the one thing that was guaranteed to make it intense, make it hurt in the best way: she slowed down.

"Fuuuuuuuck," Alex groaned. Tipping her blonde head back, she moved her hands to Olivia's shoulders, sweeping the shirt aside so she could touch skin. Those hips moved, bucking, rolling, trying for a faster pace, but finding that suddenly the brunette was in control.

Breathing in, watching Alex, Olivia brought her fingers to a stop, knuckles deep inside hot, wet, clinging silk.

"No," whimpered Alex. "God, no, you can't stop."

Olivia didn't reply, and then took it a step further. She withdrew her fingers so slowly that it almost took minutes. Alex, expecting them to slip back in, whimpered louder when they pulled away completely.

"Oh... god... Olivia."

Long, perfectly manicured nails dug half moons into her shoulder.

"Please, god, don't leave me like this, please," the blonde mewled, panting. "I need you..."

"What do you need?" The brunette growled.

"Inside, god I need you inside me."

"How?"

"Oh... god... deep, fuck, Olivia, just fuck me."

As much as she loved hearing Alex beg, and as much as Alex's hips slipping forwards, desperately searching for some kind of contact, made Olivia's heart race, she wanted more. The sight, the sound, the feel, she wanted it all.

"Tell me what you want, Alex."

The groan was keening. "I... want... Oh... I want you inside me."

"You said that."

"Hard, deep. God, fill me."

"And?"

"Fuck me..."

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yessssss..." Alex hissed through her teeth, gripping harder. Olivia could feel wetness coating her hand as she brought it up to the open folds, the straining nub of nerves that begged for attention, causing Alex to cry out, buck harder.

"How?'

"Oh... hard... fuck me hard..."

Too much teasing. Too much, Olivia couldn't tease any more. She wanted to ask more, make Alex say it, say exactly how much, what she wanted... that she wanted Olivia to own her, take her, hurt her, bless her, soothe her all at once.

Instead, she slipped three fingers to the blonde's entrance and knew, knew it would be too much.

And yet Alex took it. Slow, stretching, burning, she took the three fingers and her mouth fell open.

"Watch, baby. You have to watch... or I'll stop..."

Eyes fluttering open, the blonde moved her gaze to the mirrors. Even from the bed she could see the glistening moisture of Alex's arousal on her hand.

"I love how much you want me. I love how much you need me," Olivia husked. "Most of all, I love that you'd let me do anything to you, wouldn't you, baby?"

"Oh god, yes," Alex moaned. "Fuck... anything."

Now, there was a thought.

For a second time, Olivia reclaimed her fingers, leaving Alex panting in her lap and nearly sobbing with frustrated, unfulfilled need. Shifting out from under the attorney's insistent, rocking hips, she took the opportunity to undo her bra and kick off her jeans and underwear, wanting no more barriers between them.

Alex tried to climb back over Olivia's newly naked form, but the detective resisted, getting up from the bed and heading over to that chest of drawers, the one with the mirror sitting on top. Olivia could feel Alex's eyes burning into her from behind, watching. She was desperate for Alex's touch, Alex's skin, Alex's fingers and lips, any part of Alex at all, but she wanted to make the experience memorable. She wanted Alex completely helpless, unable to escape when it became too much. She wanted to push past her limits.

Slowly, she turned back around, strips of black fabric with attached silver clips dangling between her thumb and forefinger, swaying slightly. "You'd let me do anything to you, wouldn't you, baby?" she purred, feeling like a predator, all lean muscle and hunger behind her eyes. "Just because you need me that – damn – much..." She flicked her eyes between Alex's parted legs, and then back up to her beautiful face, still tinged with pink.

Olivia wasn't usually full of herself. She was actually a modest person most of the time, except maybe when she was collaring a really disgusting perp, but not now. Not with Alex Cabot asking, begging for her, for her touch.

"Yes. Have me. Hurt me. I don't care... just please touch me."

Olivia's first instinct was to be tender, and for a moment, she showed this tenderness with soft kisses to Alex's pale inner wrists and each of her fingertips. But she knew that wasn't what the lawyer needed from her, and it wasn't what she needed from Alex, either. Adjusting the black straps around Alex's right wrist, then her left, she climbed back onto the mattress, undoing the cold silver clips and hooking them to the small rings that they kept attached to the bedposts.

"I thought about tying your ankles as well," Olivia murmured against Alex's cheek, "but I want these gorgeous legs wrapped around my hips while I'm fucking you." Her hands roamed up along the legs in question, gripping Alex's thighs and drawing them apart.

Alex's moan rippled through the air.

There were many ways to turn the blonde on, and Olivia had spent patient months becoming the master them all, until she could exert the slightest pressure, the slightest suggestion in one direction, and have Alex whimpering for more.

Words. Alex was a woman of words, and they worked a charm. Touch, light, hard, the sliver of pain, the soothing, the warmth. Tenderness followed by domination, the quick change, that always did wonders for the lawyer. For instance: one moment having the blonde riding your hand, in charge, taking what she wanted (oh god that was hot), and then having her lying under you, tied to the bed, begging for more, begging for you to take her, hurt her, use her.

Not that Olivia would ever really hurt Alex. She could never bring herself to do that to the person she loved so completely, but by god, the orgasms the blonde had when Olivia added that edge of something to it, it was enough to bring the whole building down.

Leaning forward, her arms outstretched over her lover, the detective lowered herself down until her pelvis was pressed intimately against Alex.

"Uh uh uh," she cautioned when the blonde bucked against her, trying to relieve the pressure.

When that lithe, athletic body was still, she undulated her hips once, twice, and then stopped. She could see the difficulty it was causing in Alex, trying to hold still, but still the lawyer held off, knowing she had to control herself if she wanted release.

Olivia found herself wanting to prolong this, because the feel of Alex, so needy, so wanting beneath her, was like a drug.

She dropped her lips to the blonde's ear.

"I don't know whether to fuck you or taste you. I don't know whether to fuck you AND taste you. I don't know whether to slam my fingers inside you so deep you scream my name, or get the new toy I bought you out of the cupboard and show you just how hard and fast I can take you."

She could feel the chest beneath her start to breathe harder and harder. She knew the images were flying through Alex's brain, and she knew that the blonde couldn't decide either. But words, words were Olivia's friend and she knew she could ramp this up just another notch.

"And I don't know whether to have you here, with your legs wrapped around me and those delicious lips telling me how good it feels when I fuck you. Or to turn you over and feel you thrust back into me, because you really like it from behind, baby."

Alex's groan was guttural.

"Of course," Olivia husked, moving her hips one more time, "I could do it all."

"Anything. God, anything..."

Again, Olivia felt incredibly proud of the earth-shattering effect her words and touch had on Alex. Defense attorneys, judges, past lovers, and even criminals had tried, and failed, to get the best of her, but here she was, spread out for the taking and actually begging for it. No one would ever suspect that the strong, willful Alex Cabot regularly came apart in her hands like this.

In fact, she wasn't sure Alex would believe it herself later. In the light of day, when she donned her professional clothes and her equally professional demeanor, she liked to pretend that these moments didn't happen. Although she was never shy or restrained in making her desires known, thinking about them afterwards made her a little insecure.

And so she decided to show her.

Peeling their bodies apart was difficult, but somehow, Olivia managed it. A little unsteady on her feet, she left Alex alone on the bed again, but this time, she was restrained and just as unhappy as before. "Olivia!" The detective could hear the panic in Alex's voice, and for just a moment, considered taking pity on her and giving her the release she so desperately needed. But then she decided against it.

"I've decided I'm going to do all of the things I just mentioned," Olivia said, her voice slightly strained from suppressed arousal and the weight of the heavy, wood-framed mirror on the dresser. Making sure that it was balanced and able to stand on its own away from the wall, she searched for the perfect angle, using the beautiful reflection of her bound lover as a guide. "While you watch me do them."

She was back at the side of the bed in moments, her hands stroking Alex's legs and hips, roaming hungrily over pale flesh and twitching abdominal muscles. Glancing over her bare shoulder in the direction of the mirror, Olivia could see that Alex's glassy eyes were fastened directly on it. The detective almost wished that she was wearing her (well, Olivia's) favorite pair of glasses, but decided that it was far too late to find them.

"If you stop watching, I stop," she purred, pausing to give Alex's kiss-swollen lips a few soft pecks before sliding down, amazed at the heat rolling off of Alex's skin, enjoying the rolling motions that her hips made even though she tried to control them. Settling herself comfortably in between Alex's legs, Olivia glanced up past her lover's breasts and saw blue eyes looking down at her. "What did I just say?"

Alex was too far-gone to speak. Desperate for something, anything, she threw her head to the right, blonde hair spilling over the rumpled double mattress as she forced herself to watch the image of Olivia's head dipping between her thighs to taste her.

The taste of Alex Cabot was divine. There was no other word for it. Olivia had never enjoyed giving pleasure so much, and the fact that the blonde's body betrayed every pulse of pleasure made it just that much better.

She settled between thighs, trembling and white, that parted for her. Damp curls beckoned, arousal clear.

Olivia wanted more.

"Spread for me, baby."

Alex moaned and the legs moved farther apart.

"More, baby, I want to see what I'm about to taste."

When the blonde's legs parted so that everything, absolutely everything, was in view, Olivia chanced a glance up. Perhaps Alex had enough warning from the movement of her head, but her eyes were firmly fixed on the mirror when Olivia checked.

The detective couldn't help but smile and lowered her head back down.

The first taste, always soft, always gentle, was always amazing. And since she didn't intend to let Alex come from this, she took it slow. One long lick, from opening to twitching bundle of straining nerves, then another, letting her taste the amazing arousal that her lover was showing.

She focused on the blonde's pleasure point, swirling her tongue around it, loving the bucking, the moaning, and then sliding down, slipping her tongue to her entrance and thrusting. Long minutes turned into painstaking teasing, tensing, tasting.

She could feel Alex start to quiver, legs trembling, hips arching just that little bit more.

With one last long lick, she lifted her head and brought her body up to the blonde. She cupped Alex's chin with her hand, turning her head to face her and then lowering her mouth.

The kiss was hot, wet, and insistent enough that Olivia knew there was no way the lawyer couldn't taste her own arousal. After all, it had coated the brunette's chin thoroughly.

Olivia waited until the trembling subsided a bit, knowing that if she started up again, Alex would come too fast, too quickly.

When she was sure that the pleasure had ebbed a little, she reached down and positioned herself between the blonde's legs, those knees cupping her hips, a hand the only thing between them.

Oh god, Alex was wet. And she was trying so hard to be good.

"Alex," Olivia whispered. "Watch... I want you to watch while my fingers slide into you."

Olivia knew that she had her. She knew that with just one touch, one gentle flick of her fingertip or one hard thrust inside, Alex would be gone, over the edge and falling apart with pleasure. Her mouth opened as she gasped for air, trying to speak, but unable to form words. Olivia's stomach twisted into a knot when she realized that she had literally rendered Alexandra Cabot speechless. That was one for the history books.

Deciding that she had teased long enough, she made sure that Alex's eyes were firmly fastened on the mirror and slipped her fingers inside tight, clinging warmth, following the stroke with a sharp upwards curl, scraping against the attorney's ridged inner walls, making sure she felt absolutely everything. Wetness, even more than she had believed possible, greeted the intruding fingers, making the rocking thrusts slick and smooth and absolutely unbearable for both of them.

Alex's need was the spark that lit Olivia's own, breaking the firm grip of control that she tried to keep over her actions. Without planning it, she found herself kissing Alex again and again and again, overwhelmed by the taste, the warm lips, the soft cries spilling from her lover's mouth, trapped by her own. She forgot the teasing climax she had been building in Alex's poor, straining body for well over an hour and just let go, gliding in and out of her without gentleness.

The blonde wasn't the only one whose need was unbearable. Overwhelming. Olivia's need was just as strong, and she wanted Alex to come for her. Right now.

When a lean, warm thigh rubbed insistently between her own legs, Olivia's free hand tangled in Alex's hair, holding tight as she shuddered over the helpless, bound woman struggling beneath her. Somehow, Alex had seen through her haze of unfulfilled desire and realized that Olivia was riding the edge as well. Gasping as Alex's knee pressed against her, she was glad that she had decided not to tie Alex's ankles after all.

Since Alex had taken pity on her, she decided to return the favor. "Come for me, sweetheart. Now." She punctuated the order with a perfectly timed roll of her thumb exactly where Alex needed her.

The blonde's orgasm ripped through both of them with power that stunned the detective. She couldn't stop her hand from rolling, her fingers from thrusting, even as Alex clenched down on them over and over again. With her head thrown back, teeth clenched as a keening wail was pushed through them, she arched into the warm air, straining against her ties.

It moved on and on, a wracking, shaking pleasure that Olivia could feel transmitted through their skin. When her lover finally went limp, the brunette thought she might just collapse on top of her.

Harsh breaths echoed in the now darkened room, Olivia still rigid over Alex. She knew that she'd just served up one hell of an orgasm to her lover, but her own had been all too brief. She wanted more. She wanted more of Alex. She wanted to do more, taste more, say more. She didn't want to collapse and have this be it.

The blonde was still soaking around her fingers. Normally two was so tight it was occasionally hard to move, but Alex was so wet it was easy to slide out gently. The almost disassociated, painful moan that was wrenched from the blonde almost made Olivia reconsider.

She'd never pushed Alex this far before. Sure, multiple orgasms were one of the many joys of lesbian sex, but usually when she'd gotten the blonde to this much of a collapsed state, the game was up. Could Alex take any more?

The warm, slightly sticky feel of the blonde's arousal on her fingers made the detective feel even more like she wanted to find out.

This time, when she moved away from the bed, Alex didn't protest. She lay there, limp and still breathing hard. Olivia, momentarily distracted, watched the rise and fall of the two most incredible breasts she had ever known and shuddered slightly at the thought of one of the rosy nipples hardening in her mouth.

Hurrying to the chest of drawers, the brunette pulled out a small bag she had been hiding for some time. Smooth, long, and thick, the two-ended toy was something Olivia had bought on a whim and had been too uncertain to suggest using with her lover.

Now, now though, she couldn't shake the idea of being buried to the hilt inside the blonde, those long legs wrapped around her, begging her, being taken.

Alex was still recovering from her orgasm. Unseeing blue eyes stared at the ceiling as her chest heaved with each heavy breath. When her clouded brain realized that Olivia's warm body was no longer on top of hers, she whimpered softly, missing the comforting, familiar weight. The sound made the detective's heart stutter, and she hurried back, wanting to offer comfort and, hopefully, even more pleasure.

Only half-aware of what was going on, the attorney made a lower, more desperate sound deep in her throat as a warm mouth enveloped her nipple, working the tip to a stiff point that was lashed over and over again with a seeking tongue, followed by soft, deep pulls. Instinctively, Alex tried to reach for Olivia's head and weave her fingers through soft dark hair, pulling her tighter against her chest, but her arms would not move. That caused a few sharp aftershocks to ripple through her inner muscles, and her pelvis bucked upwards once... gliding against something hard and warm.

Olivia felt Alex's reaction to the toy she was holding between them, and watching the shiver that coursed through her lover's body only reaffirmed that she had made the right decision. Alex could, and would, take more, even if it killed both of them or, worse, made them late for work tomorrow morning.

"Shh, baby," Olivia cooed, offering reassurance to the slightly confused attorney as she worked the smaller end of the two-ended toy inside of herself, a groan escaping her lips at how easily it slid in to her, eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment as she adjusted to the fullness. Even though Alex had hardly touched her, just making love to the beautiful woman had her so excited, so ready.

Still not quite sure what was happening, Alex could tell that Olivia was up to something from the soft kisses that she was dropping in a line along her jaw and the sharp teeth that grazed the lobe of her ear. "Liv... what? – Oooh..." her question was transformed into a loud cry as the insistent detective parted her thighs with two firm hands, burying the other end of the toy inside of her half way, pushing forward into tight, velvet heat. Even though it was not actually a part of her, Olivia was absolutely convinced that she could feel everything – everything... God, absolutely everything.

Instinctively, she moved her hips, glorying in the exultant moan that came from her lover.

Alex Cabot's moans were like liquid gold.

When the blonde's legs wrapped around her and pressed together, Olivia moaned, dropping her mouth to the long neck that was stretched under her. Lining kisses down its length, she reached up with a hand, unsnapping the tethers that bound her lover to the bed.

Long arms came around, hugging, gripping her, as Alex moaned her name. Olivia's hips thrust, gently, grinding the long toy inside her lover and feeling her own center clench about the piece inside her.

"God..." the brunette groaned.

The feel of long fingernails scraping down her back made Olivia groan again. The heated pain only made this more intense, and she hadn't thought it could get any more intense than it currently was. Here she lay, locked deep inside the woman she loved, feeling those slender hips buck beneath hers. Wrapped in arms and legs, she couldn't get any closer.

Biting down on the juncture of Alex's neck, not caring if she left a mark there, Olivia began to move her hips faster, harder. The shuddering of the blonde urged her on, until she was thrusting in and out, nearly full length, and glorying in the guttural cries that emanated when she was deep inside.

"God... baby... I want you to come for me," the brunette moaned. "Come while I'm inside you."

"Liv... Liv... god..."

"Does it feel good?" Olivia moved her hips faster, pounding, sliding, relishing in the feel. "Tell me... tell me how it feels..."

"I-it feels – wonderful... Oh God." Olivia shuddered as Alex emphasized her point, the soft sole of her slender foot sweeping up along Olivia's calf, stroking the sensitive skin at the back of her knee. The woman on top shivered, nuzzling into sweat-slick skin, loving the warm taste. She used her teeth, making Alex hiss.

Usually, the attorney grew frustrated without direct pressure on her clitoris, but she seemed to be doing just fine without it, muscles clenching rhythmically around the embedded shaft of the toy, velvet warmth fluttering over silicone. Olivia knew it was crazy, but she really felt like she could feel the warmth, the tightness, every quiver of her inner walls.

Struck with the sudden desire for more, she abandoned Alex's breasts, which she had been paying homage to with her lips, tongue, and teeth, and gently gripped her lover's shoulders, withdrawing the toy with a backwards shift of her pelvis. Alex's eyes, which had been closed in ecstasy, opened long enough to give Olivia a pleading look at the loss of contact. Olivia just smiled, her own eyes half-lidded as they admired all the naked skin available for her to touch, mark, claim.

"It's okay, baby," she reassured Alex, "I'm just..." She paused, rising up onto her knees and tightening her inner muscles around the shorter base of the toy at the change of position. "Fulfilling a promise."

For a moment, Alex had no idea what Olivia was talking about. In her haze of renewed desire, she was completely confused until the detective used the grip on her shoulders to flip her onto her stomach, sliding a hand beneath her hips and grazing the top of a neatly trimmed strip of blonde curls. Alex shuddered. "Liv, what–?"

"Remember? You like it from behind? I said I couldn't decide which way to have you, so I'm switching." Urging Alex to support some of her weight on her knees, she allowed the lawyer to bury her flushed face in a pillow, stroking the firm cheeks on enticing display while dropping molten kisses along her upper spine.

"Oh... god..." Alex whined, but Olivia knew what the blonde wanted. Even if she hadn't known, instinctively, the fact that suddenly Alex's face was buried in a pillow but her knees were up, her ass swinging in the air, gave every indication of what she wanted.

It was Olivia's turn to groan, grasping the long end of the toy in one hand and placing it against Alex's soaking wet opening.

She felt the blonde push back at her, desperate for some contact, to be filled again.

But the detective was in no mood to take things fast. There was nothing she loved more than making love to her soul mate, and how could anyone hope to rush things when faced with the prospect of burying themselves deep inside Alex Cabot?

Instead, she let the toy inch its way in, one millimeter at a time, slowly, almost tortuously, watching the thick shaft disappear inside the blonde until all she could see was perfect, snow-white ass.

"Fuck," she moaned as Alex's hips moved, pulling on the piece inside her.

"Please," came the whimpered response from the pillow.

Grasping her waist gently, Olivia withdrew as slowly as she could manage, fighting the urge to pound away like a woman possessed, until just the tip of the toy was inside Alex. Then she plunged back inside, glorifying in the intense keen of pleasure it pushed out.

She used her lover's hips to tug her back, swinging the blonde on and off the toy as sparks flew in front of her eyes. Hands grew sweaty, Alex's back tasted of sex and salt, delicious, as Olivia leaned down and left biting, suckled marks, punctuating her thrusts.

The only noises coming from the pillow now were whimpers of joy and sensation. Olivia couldn't help but feel the tension that was coiled through her lover, thighs trembling, skin rippling, knees shaking. She didn't want this to end, but if she didn't make Alex come soon, she was fairly sure the blonde would pass out before she could.

She didn't want that.

Oh god... Alex coming again. The thought made her hips jump, thrusting inside the blonde with renewed energy and vigor.

"Oh... oh!" Alex's head came up, arching. "Oh... Christ..."

Pulling on silken white hips, eyes wide with unexpected pleasure, Olivia kept her thrusts short, fast and deep, almost ramming while Alex bucked in front of her.

"Oh... Oh... god... oh!"

Harshly, deliberately, Olivia loosened her grip on one of Alex's hips long enough for her fingers to slide down, finding the perfect angle and stroking her over the edge with short, light flicks, a soft contrast to the slow but rough strokes of the toy inside of her. She felt Alex's body seize and shudder with release, knees almost giving way. Olivia had to help support some of her weight to keep her from collapsing forward.

The feel of Alex coming for her, around her, all over her, was too much to bear.

She let go a split second later, the muscles in her thighs jumping with quick, uneven thrusts as all rational thought disappeared, the space behind her eyes painted over with the color red. Somehow, she could still see Alex – her Alex – shivering and letting out small, satisfied whimpers of pleasure-pain with each push of Olivia's hips.

Alex finally collapsed onto the mattress, limp as a rag doll, completely drained and unable to control a single muscle in her body. The only movement she made was the heaving of her back and shoulders as she gasped for much-needed oxygen. Still buried all the way inside of her lover, Olivia rested on top of her, breathing against her cheek, justifiably proud of herself.

Wow. Just wow. Olivia's brain was filled with the warm, sleepy aftereffects of a powerful release, and she couldn't think of any other adjectives to describe what had just happened. Wow.

Somehow, Alex looked just as beautiful in their mostly-dark bedroom, hair clinging to the damp line of her throat, covered in possessive bite marks and breathing through full, kiss-swollen lips as she did dressed to the nines in a power suit, arguing her cases and winning motions. _More_ beautiful, especially because Olivia was the only person who got to see her this way, lovely and vulnerable and completely sated, inner walls still clenching rhythmically around the shaft of their newest toy.

Dimly, the exhausted attorney realized that Olivia had just given her hours of unimaginable pleasure, and she had not done much in return, consumed by feeling and sensation. Then again, the restraints had not given her much of a chance to reciprocate. The least she could do was murmur a low but sincere, "love you," as Olivia spooned against her from behind. "Do you want-...?"

"Baby, I was right with you both times," Olivia chuckled softly. "Believe me."

"I know. I felt it, but–" Sometimes, Alex really wished that her detective wasn't quite so stubborn.

Olivia yawned. "T'morrow," she whispered into her lover's neck. "Promise."

"Cross your heart?" While Alex's verbal skills seemed to be coming back, Olivia's were deteriorating as she drifted into the warm, fuzzy place between wakefulness and slumber.

"You have my heart already. Cross it yourself."

As Olivia's breathing became slower and deeper, Alex smiled softly to herself, shifting more snugly in the detective's embrace. Tomorrow, she planned to wake Olivia up with a very pleasant surprise.

**The End**


End file.
